Hatsome- Unity
by AlexThinksAboutLife
Summary: Trott and the other contemplate what life was like before and how it had changed. please r&r fluffy, kinda cute and written at 3 in the morning so probs complete garbage. Please don't flame.


Hat some

Ross couldn't have felt more content. Sat at the foot of the sofa that his two favourite people were currently sitting on, his back resting between their legs and his tail curled around Trott's left leg, as they ate warm pizza from the box. And he had been allowed to pick the flavour. He had gone for a combination of pepperoni and spicy beef, which had pleased Smith who was a great lover of spice. Trott being less of a fan was slightly less pleased, however when the pizza arrived and he tentatively tried a piece he found the spice to be palatable even to him and went to go get some cold drinks to go with it. They'd all then settled down in front of the TV to sip beer eat pizza and watch an episode of their favourite show, Stunt Lads. Once it had finished they stayed sitting for a bit, Smith quietly humming the theme to the show, and Ross feeling the most content he had in his life as his head rested on Smith's knee. The three of them had never actually asked each other out officially but the anger Trott and Smith had felt towards Kirin when he had tried to manipulate Ross into having...intimate times with him, had hi-lighted to them just how they felt about him, and also each other, some deep and long suppressed feeling surfacing which made them realise just how far they had come when Ross had joined them. The lonely gargoyle had been the missing third piece to their puzzle. As they sat there Trott remembered back to how cautious he had been when Smith had told him he had 'found him a present', although when he met the gargoyle he certainly had to admit that he was quite the present after all. Long perfectly formed features which included a strong squared chin and low cheek bones. He had smooth skin that was filled in by all kinds of unique stones and glass to fix the weathering and corrosion caused. Trott loved the way Ross's skin was so textured. He loved the different colours in it which made him even more perfect and unique in Trott's opinion. Whilst it would have been difficult to create a statue as beautiful as Ross he doubted that it was impossible, however his chips and cracks which had been filled by presents of stones and materials by his friends such as the streak of green blue next to his right eye filled by a bottle Smith had fished from the bottom of the lake and given to him to fill that spot just made him unique. Even his tail and horns were magnificent. A startling shade of blue, they both curved at exactly the right places and were smooth as the sea on a calm day and were a deep shade of blue yet sometimes when the light hit them they could look pale blue or green. Every aspect of him was perfect. And every time Trott looks at him he marvels at the fact that someone could create something so pure and beautiful and then abandon it. And yet Smith had found him guarding an old church out of commission for centuries. And every night Trott thanks his lucky stars that whoever made Ross left him, because it meant that they could find him. Smith on the other hand was admiring how Ross's tail felt against his leg as it was now coiled around it. He admired the innocent yet devious nature of the gargoyle. If he didn't get what he wanted he was sure to find a way to get it in the end. He was cunning and sly, but with enough mix of innocence and childishness to be a breath of fresh air. He was a mix of Trott and Smith in just the right proportions to hold them all together. He was an excellent peacemaker and came up with compromises like they were obvious. He was the glue which held them together.

In return Ross was thinking about the things he loved about the other two. Trott he loved his intelligence, his ability to remember exactly how to do something and if he had to guess at something his likelihood to get it right despite the odds being against him. He loved his nerdy goody two shoes personality and yet his occasional mischievous side which would allow him to prank either him or Smith (usually Smith) and his patience and the fact he always had time to listen to what he had to say, no matter how futile, although he would get annoyed if you asked the same question repeatedly or plain dumb things like how to turn something basic on. Smith he loved his charismatic rebellious nature. He especially loved his tendency to break the rules, after that led him to the church and to saving Ross and rescuing him by torching it. Speaking of which he loved his pyromaniac side as long as it wasn't him burning something he had spent months building, or just finished. He loved how they were total opposites, Smith usually coming to Trott for advice and Trott coming to Smith for well, not much except magic and explosions as well as magical explosions, and yet they managed to keep alive the most unlikely friendship. Ross remembered how jealous Trott had been when Smith had first introduced him. However after seeing how shy the gargoyle was and his blatant loss and innocence, he welcomed the gargoyle in as well as his desire for architecture, telling him he had many tools which could assist him in his endeavours and then rambling about science that Ross tried to understand but couldn't, leading to Trott explaining basic computers and systems to him.

This contemplation felt like hours but was really only a few moments and was broken by Trott standing up to pack the plates away. When he left Smith gestured that Ross should join him on the couch. He did so and felt Smith's arm around his shoulders pulling him close. When Trott returned he squeezed on the end and they all sat there, in silence thinking until unanimously all three said "I love you". In that moment the sense of unity and belonging caused them all to smile and place their foreheads together. Then Smith and Trott leaned in on both sides and kissed Ross's cheeks.


End file.
